We have completed and published our refined data analysis methods for estimation of rates of cerebral protein synthesis (rCPS) with L-1-C-11leucine and PET. We also completed validation and publication of the impact of a simplified patient scanning protocol. Taken together these studies demonstrate that the simplified scanning protocol for the C-11leucine PET method, i.e., a scan time of 60 minutes and use of venous-calibrated population input functions, can be used in C-11leucine studies on the high resolution research tomograph without compromising accuracy of rCPS measurements. This simplified scanning protocol will be employed in all future studies.